Megan Healy
Kylie Ferguson was one of the two main fictional characters in the book series Tress It Up!. She was the younger sister of Taylor Ferguson-Doyle. Outgoing, fashionable Kylie is the wilder of the Ferguson sisters. She also happens to be fun, party-loving, and social. Kylie's perky personality can be annoying from time to time. Kylie was the more outgoing and fashionable twin and Jenny often felt inferior to her. Character Profile Kylie is the younger sister of hairdresser and salon owner Taylor Ferguson-Doyle. She attended Los Angeles College and majored in cosmetology. She co-owned Tress It Up! with her sister, Taylor. Tress It Up! Personality Megan is competitive, bubbly, happy, popular, mischevious, talkative, flirty, outgoing, sneaky, and a bit of a troublemaker. Megan's perky personality can be irritating to her sister, Jenny and her schoolmates. She doesn't do as well as Jenny in school and often doesn't try to get good grades, unless she is on academic probation and can't do her favorite school activities. She's often very confident and cocky. Although shopping is her favorite hobby, Megan has struggled a little bit trying to find something that she is good at and likes when she's trying to figure out a career. She took interests in cooking, ballet dancing, and more. She has often stated she wants to be an actress. Appearance & Style Megan's appearance underwent more changes, because she is a trendsetter. Megan is pretty with silky brown hair, brown eyes, pretty lips, and is slender and tall. Megan and Jenny are easily two of the most hottest girls at Leawood High. Megan can be described as a very attractive, athletic, and somewhat muscular California girl. Due to her Cheer Squad activities, she became muscularly toned. Her style also changed along with her appearance throughout the series. In Twin Diaries, her style was cute and adorable. She often wore cute tops. In the second arc of DT, she started wearing skirts and blouses, along with crop tops and bralets. Relationships *Billy Gellar **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Unknown (305) Twin Diaries ***Break Up: Unknown (308) Twin Diaries ****They don't have as much in common as Megan thought, and they were graduating middle school. *Jack Wheeler **First Relationship: ***Start Up: ' ' ***Break Up: ''' ****Reason: Unknown Fight: ***Start Up: '''Unknown ***Break Up: Unknown ' ****Reason: Megan thought Jack was a jerk and Jack took an interest in Jenny. *Nick Huntington **Start Up: 'The Beauty and the Rebel Double Trouble **Break Up: The Beauty and the Rebel Double Trouble ***Reason: Nick decided to retire from racing and leave Leawood to get cancer treatment. *Matt Edwards **First Relationship: ***Start Up: School Wars ***Break Up: School Wars ****Reason: Megan discovered that Matt attended Leawood High's rival Bardell and he help attack the LHS's varsity football team. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: School Wars ***Break Up: The Big Shake-Up ****Reason: Megan discovered that Matt cheated on her with her enemy, Sage McConnell. *Dean Cameron **Start Up: First Date (1105) **Break Up: Moving On (1120) ***Reason: Dean met another girl and breaks up with Megan via email. Quotes *"O-M-to-the-G!" (numerous times) *'Megan': (Talking to Cody Parker) "The only reason it was a good kiss was because I'm a good kisser!" *'Megan': (Talking to Jenny about not dating Jack Wheeler) "Not ready to date? That's like, not being ready to breathe. Are you sure you're not adopted?" *'Megan': (Talking to Jenny about their print ad for Gemma Make-up) "So? We'd be perfect. I mean, with my good looks, and your...ability to look like me, we're unstoppable!" *'Megan': Jenny, my future's in your hands. If you say no now, I may never get on TV. I could wind up just like every other random nobody out there, only more beautiful. *'Megan': (talking to a teacher about make-up test) "Perfect! I know all about makeup." *'Megan': I'm not a murderer, I'm just a cheerleader holding a knife! *'Jenny': "I feel like a freakin' nun." Megan: "Well, you do look smashing in black and white." *"A president is supposed to serve her people!" *"Why so glum, sugarplum?" *"Jenny, get your shit together, and go do something else." *"I don't wanna be cute. 5-month-old babies are cute. I'm 15 and I want to be 15!" *(To Sage): "How dare you stole my look!" *(To Sage): "Happy Weekend, BITCH!" *"Wait, you're related to that boyfriend stealing, bad nose job having, puppy drowning queen of evil Sage McConnell?" Megan to Simon McConnell. referring to Sage. *(To Jenny): "Why? You're the "Good Girl", not a rebel." Notes/Trivia *Megan is two minutes older than her sister, Jenny. *She is the aunt of Phoebe, Sophie, and Nathan Marino and the mother of Kaylee Robinson. *She gave birth to her first child at age 32, a daughter Kaylee Jennifer Robinson in the third arc of the Double Trouble: All Grown Up series. Child's father is her ex-fiancé, Steven Robinson. **Both Megan and her sister were 32 when they gave birth to their firstborns just six months apart. *Megan is labeled as the "Outgoing Twin". *Megan's career as an actress was based on Maryam Wells' own career as an actress. Also, the things Maryam went through to get there as an actress were written into Megan's storyline. *She is the only twin to have a learning disability in the entire DT series. She her learning disability involved high school math (Algebra, Geometry, and trig), the only math Megan can only do is basic mathematics. *She and Jenny were born 1 month premature and were placed in an incubators for 3 weeks. *Jenny and Megan are identical mirror twins. Jenny is left handed, Megan is right handed. *Megan shares several traits with the Sister, Sister character, Tamera Campbell. Both of them have were the highly impulsive twin, polar opposites of their twin sister, boy-crazy, slacked off in school, love going to the mall, were cheerleaders in high school, and had a boyfriend in their senior year of high school. *Her rivalry with Sage McConnell is similar to that of the rivalry between Totally Spies, characters Clover and Mandy. *Megan was on the Leawood High's C-Squad team, as captain, while Jenny was co-captain. *Megan was rivals with three Mean Girls in the franchise. Dori Wallace from Twin Diaries, Sage McConnell from Double Trouble, and Courtney Townsend from Double Trouble: The Final Year *Her catchphrase was "O-M-to-the-G!" *Megan is different in many ways than Sweet Valley High, character, Jessica Wakefield. While Jessica is more snobbish, conniving, self-absorbed, and manipulative, Megan is happy-go-lucky, fun, scheming, and bubbly. Plus, while Jessica and her twin sister, Elizabeth had a rocky relationship due to their personalities, Megan and her twin sister, Jenny have a close relationship despite having different personalities. *Megan has gotten into the most physical fights with three cheerleaders in the series. **She has also gotten into physical fights with Sage McConnell (her rival), Courtney Townsend (her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend), and Tiana Park (former cheerleader from Bardell High). *Megan is the only twin to feel self-conscious by her breast size. *Megan kissed Jenny when she told her about her kiss with Cody Parker, which makes it the first time twin siblings kissed each other. *Megan had a crush on four boys in the DT series, Jack, Cody, Paul, and Jake, though she only had a relationship with Jack. *Megan attempted to starve herself, while her twin had an real eating disorder called bulimia. *She was there with Jenny when she revealed she was pregnant with Paul's baby in Teen Mom. *Megan and Jenny have been in a relationship with Jack Wheeler. *Megan had crushes on Jenny's ex-boyfriends. *Megan is on the "FOX Family's "It" girl's list. *Megan is known to be shallow and superficial, but has a heart of gold. *Megan and her sister, Jenny have had the most relationships in the DT series. *She has also gotten into physical fights with three mean girls in the DT Franchise: Dori Wallace from Twin Diaries, Sage McConnell from Double Trouble and Courtney Townsend from The Final Year. *Megan is the only twin to have a belly button piercing in the Life in L.A. series. *Megan has been called a stupid three times, first by Jenny, second by Laurie, third by Sage. *She was awarded a "Best Supporting Actress" trophy by Marvin for her work in Love Roulette. *Megan had a passion for jewelry. *Megan and Jenny were separated during the Leawood disastrous rainstorm. *Megan has had a list of acting credits since she started in the acting business. **She appeared in Sons and Daughters as Linda Forbes for 8 episodes. **She co-starred in Malibu Heights as Karen Giles for one season. **She starred in the short-lived nighttime drama, Chances, until its cancelation after one season. **She joined the cast of Now and Forever as "Bad Girl" Josie Nash for six years, until her character was killed off. ***Futhermore, she has been in TV Movies. **She starred in Witch University as Rachel Scott. **She co-starred in A Christmas Journey. **She made a cameo in Lipstick Jungle. *She was portrayed by numberous actresses in book covers. **Dia Tequali poses as teenage Megan **Heather Lind posed as Adult Megan **Chelsea Summer posed as middle school Megan **Lucy Gallina posed as Young Megan *For the All Grown Up series, Megan was based on a two actresses. Jaclyn Smith and Kyle Richards. *She is the only twin of the duo to have her own novel series. *While doing the True Housewives of Los Angeles, Megan started her own line of clothing at Kitson. *She was ranked #12 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 list. *From the series, Double Trouble: Life in L.A. to ''Double Trouble: All Grown Up she was in a relationship with Steven Robinson. They have a daughter together.'' *She has designed collections for Kouture jewelry and Birkenstock shoes and has her own lines of clothing, swimwear, and beauty products. *When she was pregnant with daughter, Kaylee, Megan wore Heidi Klum's maternity fashion line, "Lavish". *Her maternity style was voted the most stylish maternity wear on. See Also *Jean Sagal, an actress who originally played Kate Foster in the original Double Trouble TV series. *Jill Hennessy, an actress and a twin like Megan. *Steven Robinson, Megan's ex-love interest. *Kaylee Robinson, Megan's daughter. Category:Double Trouble characters Category:Females Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional performers